In todays environment of increasing roadway hazards such as, more and larger vehicles, crime, drug abuse, among others, the need for a system of communication from vehicle to vehicle without the use of radios or phones is imminent. It is apparent that a system that allows for accurate information to be passed from an individual in an emergency situation to the observer passing by without the aid of the afore mentioned devices is an advancement in the art of highway and vehicular safety.
According to the National Safety Council (NSC) 43,500 motor-vehicle deaths and 1,600,000 disabling injuries occurred in 1991. The cost of the accidents in 1991 was 96.1 billion dollars. A death occurs on the highways once every 12 minutes and an injury occurs every 20 seconds. Out of the 43,500 vehicular deaths in 1991, 7,000 included deaths of persons struck by motor vehicles either on or off a street or highway. The total number of accidents between a vehicle in motion and a pedestrian in 1991 was 220,000. The percentage of deaths due to motor vehicles and pedestrians rises sharply at night to more than three times that during the day. This further illustrates a need for a device that would allow a user to communicate with oncoming traffic without having to leave the confines of the vehicle, especially during the night. This would also markedly advance the art of highway safety.
 FNT 1. National Safety Council. (1992). Accident Facts, 1992 Edition. Itasca, IL:Author.
The ability of an individual requiring roadside assistance to convey a message to someone in another vehicle or possibly a building, etc. is the first step to resolution of a situation. By use of the emergency auto visual communication system (EVAC) an individual is afforded a way of quickly communicating the situation accurately, concisely and rapidly. The EVAC is an obvious improvement in the ability of an individual to communicate in a possible life threatening situation which in turn is an improvement in the art of highway safety.
The increased safety factor of the individual with an EVAC installed in their car also extends to the casual observer passing by. For instance, if a vehicle is stalled o a medical emergency has arisen, accurate information can be transmitted visually via the EVAC to the observer (i.e. Please Call 911, CALL A DOCTOR THE INJURY IS . . . . . . , CALL MY MOM 800-HEL-PMOM, HAVE BEEN ROBBED, etc.). This allows for the observer to come to the aid of an individual without coming in physical contact with the individual requiring aid. The result being, that both parties are kept apart incase of foul play, legalities, etc. Not only is it important to give aid to the stranded motorist, but to give the proper aid whether it be police, medical, or mechanical. Another advancement in the art of highway and individual safety is the EVAC's ability to effectively communicate while the vehicle is moving. An example may include: 1) A vehicle speeding to the hospital carrying someone in a medical emergency (heart attack . . . . ) using EVAC to inform police of the situation without having to stop (thereby saving time). This of course also comes to aid in other cases of medical emergencies, robberies, etc. The EVAC has the ability to have a set of messages stored in the computer for ready access that can be instantly displayed on the message board. It can be noted that any message whether it be alpha-numeric or graphic can be displayed.
In accordance with the present invention, an improved means of emergency auto visual communication is provided that will enhance roadway, vehicular, and individual safety. This invention provides the stranded motorist, accident victim, o medical emergency victim, with a viable means for communication of the situation to the casual observer, police, fire, emergency medical personnel and others accurately, precisely, and rapidly. That is, the invention provides an advantageous means to the prevention of accidental death and damage to property. This invention can also mitigate the effects of other medical emergency and mechanical breakdowns and thus constitutes a significant advancement in highway, vehicular, and individual safety.